Dark and Light
by Shadistic Archdevil
Summary: Two twisted people meet, and hide their feelings, but just one time. One time is all he asked for. One time he wanted to prove himself worthy. Rated M for a Lemon, Crude Humor, and Valak. Contains Somewhat OCs. ValakxSneak,


_(So this little lemon was inspired by ShadowClaw07's Side Story for All for One. I now ship ValakxSneak. Read that story if you're curious who Sneak is and what she has pertained to this story. Enjoy! [I'm the one writing the lemon][Also, the lemon is __**VERY SHORT **__simply because the comedy to aimed to overshadow the lust])_

_(Yo! Shadow's here to collaborate with him. On my first collab too! Yay for me :P I'll be mostly writing Sneak and her friends. This chapter is brought to you by the word "furiously".)_

_**Dark and Light**_

_**An Elsword One-Shot**_

_**By - ShadisticArchdevil &amp; ShadowClaw07**_

"We need less clothing Edan."

"Shut up Valak. Just pack your damn trunks and get in the car."

"OKAY NII-SAN."

"For the last time, I'm not your older brother."

"Quit denying it….ONII-CHAN."

"HEY RAVEN! CAN YOU HELP ME BEAT UP VALAK?!"

So here's our wonderful setting. The whole gang of the El Party is taking a break from the action to spend a week at the beach. We have ourselves Valak, the Reckless Fist, and Edan, the Blade Master. Along with the rest of the NPCs, there's the Elgang, along with the other classes, such as Sneak, the Wind Sneaker, and Chase, the Deadly Chaser. Now, as long as Valak can keep his pants on, everyone is safe, and as soon as they fly off, it's every man for themselves. So they all decided to take more than one car, with the NPCs in one, Elgang in the other, and the Alternates in the final.

"Edan, he's your brother, deal with it."

"Mama's got some explaining to do!"

"Shut up Rune!"

"Guys, can we go now? I want to get in the water as soon as possible."

"EDAN. IMAGINE ALL OF THESE BEAUTIFUL BODIES IN SWIMSUITS."

"Valak, stop neglecting the fact that I'm married to Proto."

"Oh right. MORE FOR ME!"

"Well, that should be it. Let's get the move on!"

Raven slammed the trunk closed and the respective parties climbed into their cars. Edan drove the NPC car, Reck for the Alternates, and Raven for the Elgang. Little did they know that some demons were also planning to stay that same week. Each designated "assistant" (Sneak, Proto, and Rena) had a phone that would effectively communicate no matter the distance gap, thanks to Proto's genius mind.

"ROAD TRIP!"

"Get in the car Elsword."

"DON'T TELL MY BROTHER WHAT TO DO!"

And now Elsa and Aisha were already arguing. Meanwhile, Add was silently stalking Eve while hiding behind Ara. Eve didn't care, but Ara was starting to get a little freaked out.

"You think the Alternates will be happy to see the beach house?"

"Let's just pray that nobody invades the fridge too fast."

"Well, I think they'll love it! Especially Reck and Void!"

"Yeah, let's hope so. Just an hour away, too!"

Meanwhile, the Alternates were in the middle of singing 99 Slabs of Meat. "Oh 99 slabs of meat on the wall, 99 slabs of meat! Take one down, smuggle it out, and we all eat good for the night!" Rune, however, was silently reading the textbook that Aisha had given him. Void lazily flipped through her magazine as she hummed along to the tune. "Finally, we can relax and enjoy ourselves. I wonder if there's any good food." Her words were mumbled, but that didn't stop Emi from leaning over the back of Void's seat. "I overheard Elsword talking about it with Chung. There's a full buffet bar." Void noticed the small line of drool coming out of the corner of Emi's mouth. Right, this vacation would be good for all of them.

An hour later, the cars finally pulled into the parking lot. No sooner had the car stopped, Valak flung open the door and climbed onto the roof of the car. "JESUS WANTS A HUUUUUUUUG!" he yelled. This was immediately followed by Void's shoe knocking him off the car. "Can it, will you?! I could hear you from the other car the entire way here!" Valak, who now laid spread eagle on the hood of the car, was quickly flung onto the ground by the windshield wipers. Edan smiled triumphantly. "There, all the dirt's off the car." Void got out of the car and retrieved her shoe as the rest of the gang began unloading the luggage. Edan threw a large package onto Valak, who was laying calmly on the ground. "Get up and take your luggage to your room." It took a few minutes, but eventually everyone got their luggage and were off to the beach house.

"I CALL DIBS ON EVE'S BEDROOM."

"That makes no sense, Add."

"Well, welcome everyone! The bedroom's are all upstairs. We have a living room, kitchen, bath houses, a basement, and some other rooms. Explore if you want and be sure to find out everything. I know you guys are knew, but enjoy your stay, which I'm sure all of us will. Formalities aside...LAST ONE IN THE WATER IS A ROTTEN PHORU!"

The words hadn't even left Raven's mouth before Sneak was already furiously taking off her clothes, revealing a lime green bikini beneath her clothes before she bolted straight for the water. Void sighed with a tinge of annoyance as she picked up the discarded clothes and went inside to unpack, Reck following her. Emi, who had her bags taken in by Reck, slowly walked down to a safe spot on the beach and sat down, staring blankly out over the ocean. Rune looked up from his textbook, not even realizing that they were no longer in a car, and Chase was sketching something in his notepad as he walked in to put his stuff away.

"Pssst. Edan, do you see Sneak?"

"Oh please dear god Valak, don't try to impress anyone- wait. Don't tell me you brought the-"

"SPEEDO! HEYYYYYYYYY!"

And cue Valak's clothing ripping clean off (Well, except his visor). After a few moments of everyone's eyes bleeding out, he put on his actual pair of trunks and put his hands on his hips. Sneak had all the more reason to be afraid of HIM for god's sake. Everyone was in the water, but Eve, Emi, and the other Eve NPCs were busy tanning.

"Raven. C'mere."

"What? We're about to play volleyball Valak."

"Look to your left. Green bikinis and bust. Now to the right, purple ones and cuteness. Now you look at the red ones and-"

"Alright Valak, just shut up and let's play some volleyball."

"Sounds dangerous...I'm in!"

"For the love of god…"

At just that moment, Sneak bounded over. "Hey guys, let's play boys vs girls. Rena and I will take you two on. Loser cooks dinner!"

"Sounds gay, I'm i-"

"Deal."

"Valak, what were you saying?"

"I was saying-"

"LET'S GET THE CHAIRS GUYS!"

"WHO'S KEEPING SCORE?"

So we have Valak and Raven on the blue side and Rena with Sneak on the other. Our (unfortunate) scorekeeper is none other than Chase. Everyone had gathered around, even the ladies that were tanning.

"Go!"

Chung fired his water cannon into the air signaling the starting serve. Raven served up the ball, which sailed over their heads and barreled for the back of the red side. Luckily, Sneak was quick on her feet and was able to dive and save it at the last second. Rena took the chance to send it flying back at the blue side, where Valak was one step ahead, spiking the ball right as it crossed the net. The game continued, but things only got worse for the girls. By the end of it, the final score was 15 - 2.

"See Raven? ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS BELIEVE IN ME!"

"I'm impressed that you are good at things other than fisting."

"Yeah well, there's a reason I workout my arms everyday."

"I'm not going to ask why, but why don't we just swim for a bit while Sneak and Rena start dinner."

"As much as it's strange, let's help them!"

"Valak? Is that you?!"

"Alright, I know it's strange for me to be nice and helpful, but hey, fair game."

"Seems okay then. Well, shall we?"

"Okay. ONLY if we get butler outfits and they get Maid outfits."

"...Rena?"

Raven glanced over at Rena, who was putting an apron on over her bikini while Sneak was changing into a maid outfit. She sighed and threw them some clothes while she left to change herself. Valak fist pumped while Edan facepalmed. Chase was being bugged by Conwell's sharp stick. Yeah, I don't know how an old man spirit fat ghost thing a ma jigger can turn a stick into a sword, but who cares.

"LET'S. GET. NAKED!"

"No Valak put on your tux."

"BUT NEE-SAN!"

Cue half of the kitchen being lit on fire thanks to Raven's Rage aimed at Valak. Reck helped calm Raven down while the Chungs defused the flames with their water cannons. They sighed as dinner was finally complete and they settled down to eat.

"I VOTE THAT WE PARTY AFTER THIS!"

"Shut up Elsword, but anyways, it does seem nice. I'm up for it."

"If Aisha's in, so am I~"

"MOTHER OF EL. EDAN. GETTING THE CAMERA."

"Shut up Valak, any objections?"

"OBJECTION!" A voice screeched from the other end of the table.

"Who was that- oh it was just Add. Overruled."

"There there Add. You can't win them all."

"I JUST WANT THE LOVE OF THE EVES SO I CAN TAKE THEIR BODIES AND-"

Add was dragged out of the scene to prevent this story from getting too explicit (beyond the X Rating).

As the group finished their dinner, Elsword wasted no time in setting up the radio and hooking it up to the speakers. Reck helped Edan set the lights, and the rest went upstairs to get changed into some more appropriate attire.

Sneak descended from the steps later than most. Most of the Elgang had taken to dancing, and the Ravens and Eves seemed to be more interested in the punch bowl. Chase was apparently working on the lights, typical tech geek he was. She found it strange, however, that there was no sign of Vala- She was interrupted from her thoughts by Valak almost landing on her as he jumped past her, landing in front of her on the stairs, bowing in his usual over dramatic fashion. "May I have this dance?" Sneak felt her face turn red at his unexpected request. She wasn't sure she could trust him...but it was just a dance, it couldn't hurt, right? She let out a meeker than she wanted "yes" and Valak guided her down the rest of the stairs before taking her hands in his. He looked towards Chase. "Oi, bowl head! Hit track 7!"

"I'M NOT A BOWL HEAD. But okay."

Sneak immediately regretted her decision as the death metal began to play. Valak immediately began jumping and tapping his feet way out of beat with the music, swinging their arms every which way like a kid on a sugar rush. Then he started prancing around the room, swinging her around like a lasso. Sneak felt her dinner begin to well up as he rounded the punch table. She felt a tinge of guilt as one of her shoes whacked Edan, sending the Blade Master tumbling backwards into the punch table, which launched the entire bowl onto an unsuspecting Emi. This led to Void dragging Edan outside, and a few thumping noises being heard. Valak continued swinging Sneak around, knocking over various party decorations and shattering one of the lights. "Oh yes! Guitar solo!" Valak flung sneak onto his back, piggy-back style, and began jumping all over the room like a madman, the poor Wind Sneaker dazed and confused. As the music reached its climactic end, Valak threw her into the air, and caught her with his face. As Sneak began to regain her sense, sitting atop Valak, who laid on the floor from a rump to the forehead. She began to realize just how much chaos he had caused. What was worst of it, however, was when she looked up and found her own skirt, caught on the rafters.

"Valak….you just…"

"How was the dance, senorita?"

"...you...PERVERT!"

"I knew you'd- wait what?"

And she screamed. And he cried. There was thrashing. There was bashing. There were lasers. There was fire. And it all ended with Valak brutally injured laying limp in the corner on the couch while Emi was comforting Sneak upstairs.

"Valak. What happened? Normally stuff like this never sets you back!"

"Because I'm actually serious about this one, Raven. I actually like Sneak."

"Valak...then why did you do all that?"

"Mother always told me that making a girl laugh was the first step towards- ow…"

"You're a MAMA'S BOY? AHAHAHA!"

"Oh shut up before I fist you hard enough to launch you back to Velder, Birdie Brigadier."

"Ahem, so then why are you just sitting here? Surely you can't give up after one failed attempt. You already have like, 4 girlfriends. Harem king…"

"Very funny, but you know they all dumped me."

"But did that stop you? No. It didn't. So be a man, and go march up their and have a proper dance. Chase and I will hook you up!"

"You guys would really do that for someone who's crazy and stuff?"

"Crazy or not, you're still part of the gang, bro. Plus, you supply all of the video games and pop, so we need you for Football Night."

"Well then...I'll do it!"

Valak leaped heroically off the couch and sprinted upstairs. Heading down the hallway he charged up his Wild Charge, smashing Sneak's door down to bits, but quickly repairing it by sending out a small Spriggan.

"SNEAK!"

"EMI HELP! H-HE'S BACK!"

"You son of a-"

"Hush woman. I came here to apologize. Leave if you would. I'd like to give a PERSONAL apology."

"...Sneak?"

"...fine…"

"Thank you…"

Emi took one last look at Sneak. "He tries anything, you scream and we'll all be up here in a second." As she slammed the door shut behind Valak, Sneak glared daggers, covered up by her blanket. Valak sighed, this would not be easy. "Well, I'm sorry, the whole deal was supposed to be a joke." Sneak's glare lessened a tad. "Wasn't very funny. Thanks to you, everyone got to see my panties." Valak rubbed his head. "Yeah….that wasn't planned, sorry about that." Sneak sighed, dropping her glare. Valak mentally cheered as he made progress. "Well, if it's alright with you, would you like another dance? A normal one, no loud music." Sneak looked up cautiously, sizing him up for a few moments. After what felt like an eternity, she gave a barely visible nod. "You mess this up, and I won't ever talk to you again." Valak nodded back. "Okay, I'll see you downstairs." As Valak exited, closing the door behind him, Sneak questioned how smart she was being. This was VALAK. Would he really change? As she got up to put on another skirt, she opened another drawer, putting on some shorts and an undershirt as well, just in case. As she walked downstairs, she found the entire room cleared of life, except for Valak, who had somehow changed into a full-blown tuxedo, standing in the center.

"Well, may I truly have this dance?"

"..."

Sneak stayed silent and held up her hand. He gently grasped it, pulling her close. Chase, who was hiding behind a speaker with Edan, flipped a switch, dimming the lights, and hit the button for the music. A slow, peaceful tune wafted out of the radio, much more fitting than the harsh metal that filled the room earlier. Valak slowly and gently led her around the room, one step at a time. As they danced, Valak took the opportunity to make his move. "Sneak, I really am sorry for what happened earlier." The green haired girl looked up at him. "You could have just made a knock-knock joke." Her tone was joking, but with a hint of sharpness that he felt all too well. "Well, the thing is, I just wanted you to loosen up a bit. You seemed so tense before we got here." Sneak's eyes widened a bit. Was that his reasoning, he wanted her to have fun? "I'm not all that suave or disciplined," the dark haired man continued, "I'm not even sure if I can ever really be serious, but it's just…" Sneak tilted her head at his strange statement. He remained silent for a few steps before speaking again. "Ever since I've met you I've found you to be someone special. Just looking at you makes my heart beat faster." Sneak felt her cheeks turn a little red. She didn't even stop to think that, underneath his chaotic personality, that there might have actually been more to Valak. She had to admit, he was being pretty romantic at the moment. "What I'm trying to say Sneak, is that I love you." Valak's words sent Sneak's blood on a one-way track right up to her face. She could feel the heat radiating from her in waves. Not sure of what to say, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Well….I think I might feel something for you too.." As the song drew to a close, Sneak invited Valak to her room for some more chit-chat.

"I honestly never knew you felt that way about me…"

"Sorry for taking the joke too far once again…"

"One time is enough, Valak."

"But what I did to you was just-"

Valak was interrupted by something pressing against his lips. His eyes widened as he they connected with Sneak's, and both faces turning a small shade of pink.

"You know, I always play to win…"

"Uhhhh, what?"

"Oh come on Valak. When you want payback, you don't go for even….you go for beyond."

"...Which means?"

Sneak slowly got up and locked the door, drawing the blinds closed as well.

"I've done enough fisting to know where this is going…"

"Really? Perfect. Take off your pants."

"What."

"I'll do it for you then."

"No it's just, what's happening?"

"We're going to have intercourse."

"To the point. Just the way I like it."

Sneak furiously removed her bright green panties and hugged Valak. He began to kiss her with his tongue, swirling it around in her mouth, causing small moans to come out of her mouth. All of a sudden, his hands reached for her derriere and he placed her on top of him.

"I'm ready" She gulped and let Valak nip at her neck. He gently slid her down and she let out a small yelp of pain.

"VAL-"

He silenced her groans with a kiss as he slowly begin to bring her up and down while kissing her lips once more. His human hand came up and slowly caressed her breasts, turning Sneak's pain into pleasure. The guilty feeling of lust made Sneak want more, but she could feel something. A pressure was rising down there, and Valak was beginning to moan as well.

"It….feels really good….more…"

Valak began to thrust faster and the moans gradually increased from near silent to as loud as Elsword on the Fourth of July. Sneak's chaste kisses on Valak caused him to groan in response, building up once more, and the overwhelming pleasure caused her to scream in pleasure after releasing her bodily fluids over Valak's Spike.

"That felt really good~"

"I know. Let's try some more."

The rest of the evening was spent with the two having at it with the others downstairs either fainting from nosebleeds, applauding for Valak's victory, or cooking and cleaning.

**17 Years Later**

A small girl ran through the garden in a green floral dress, similar to her mothers.

"Mommy look! I've been practicing how to grow plants. My tomato plant is almost grown!"

"That's great honey, why don't we go show papa and your brother?"

The little girl held her mothers hand as she was led to the weight lifting room, where a shirtless man and his teenage son were lifting.

"No no, son, you need to firmly grasp it."

"Like this?"

"No. LIKE THIS!"

Valak immediately turned and grabbed Sneak's leg on accident. Sneak kicked him off of the stool and into the metal bar hanging at the end of the room.

"Valak. Quit messing around and get ready. Edan is coming over today and the kids need to go to school! Also, look at this plant your daughter made. She's only 3 and yet her intelligence is already 100 times better than her father's!"

"Alright, alright. Let's give it a look."

"I call it Type-G."

"Sounds pretty cool to me."

"Crow! Go and get ready for school!"

"Geez mom, calm down. I'm going."

"And Violet, let's go get ready for preschool. Mommy's got a lot to do later."

Sneak rushed her children upstairs and began to get them ready. Valak, on the other hand, stayed down for just a bit longer, gazing at the pictures of when him and Sneak were only engaged, of when Sneak was pregnant with Crow. And last but not least, of when they were all together on that last vacation together, where he had first admitted to Sneak.

A crash came from upstairs.

"HEY VALAK! GUESS WHO'S GOING ON ANOTHER VACATION LIKE THE ONE WE HAD 17 YEARS AGO!"

"HELL. YES."

**~Out-takes~**

**Number 1: **

Sneak chuckled a small bit as Valak's pants came right off. Sneak immediately dove for his legs like a cat and tugged at his purple boxers. They came off, revealing a tiny toy train.

"You want to choo choo in my hoo hoo?"

"You must be this tall to ride on this train, baby."

"I think I can fit…"

**Number 2:**

"JESUS WANTS A HUGGGGG!"

"VALAK YOU ARE ANYTHING BUT JESUS! YOU ARE LIKE THE RE INCARNATION OF SATAN!"

"Ah, but Sneak. Satan punishes the evil for their wrongdoing, and he used to be an angel, though he would have never been able to compete with you~"

"Did Valak just pull off as a suave type of guy from SATAN?!"

"Mother of Edan..."

**Number 3:**

"EMI! HELP! HE'S BACK!"

"You son of a-"

"I'm going to fist you both, and you're both going to like it."

_(So I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot[?] Anyways the outtakes were what goes through our minds but we can't keep it in for plot's sake. Hope you enjoy~)_

_(*snoring in the corner* Huh, we're done? *yawn* Thanks for coming, please discard your drink and food containers on the way out of the theater. This took us months to get done so BE GRATEFUL!)_


End file.
